Let me out, please
by CrazyOtaku4Lyfe
Summary: When on a mission, Fushimi gets into some complicated matters and slips into a coma after an encounter with someone. Will he be able to pull through or will he give in? I do not own the cover image. Mind to review? Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Before you start, I would just like to say that I do not own the characters. The characters are mostly OOC. Mind to review this story? Thanks. That is it and have fun reading!

"Okay! Ready! We are heading back now! Everybody get on!" Seri said as they had just wrapped up a mission and is now heading back to the headquarters. The other members were climbing into the car. Munakata rode a separate one, with only Fushimi, Seri and him in that car.

"Captain, everything is ready. We can head back now," Seri reported to Munakata as she entered the car and took a seat. Munakata nodded as an answer. As Fushimi knocked the roof of the car twice, the car started moving.

"Anymore information on this case? If not, we can declare this case closed," Munakata asked as they headed back to the headquarters.

"It seems so. But we cant be sure yet," Seri said as a reply

"Any reports from you, Fushimi?" Munakata turned to ask Fushimi

"No, Captain. No more extra information on this case so far," Fushimi replied as he adjusted the position of his glasses on his eyes

"Okay then. But I guess we cant declare this case closed yet," Munakata said. The rest of the ride was silent until Munakata's phone beeped and projected something

"Captain, it looks like there has been another attack near where we are. Should we take a look at it?" Seri said as she looked at the projected screen

"Yes, we should head there," Munakata said. Fushimi grabbed a microphone beside him and said to stop around 5 minutes from there.

"Captain, our surveillance cameras that we have put up are not connected. This is weird," Seri said as she slided her finger across the black screen. Fushimi turned around with a confused look on his face

"But I was the one who put the cameras up, I made sure they were perfectly hidden. How could someone find them?" Fushimi said as he looked at the dark screen.

"I assume this has something to do with the case we're dealing with right now. Head there directly. Take some of the members with you," Munakata commanded

"Yes, Captain," Fushimi and Seri said at the same time as they reached for their phones and texted something into it, signaling some of the other members to come their way

As they pull up to the scene, they were greeted by the smell of blood

"I know this smell well and I don't like it," Seri said as she cover her nose and mouth. Fushimi walked with his saber in his hand, aware of what's happening around him. He took slow steps on the cold ground in the big dark alley

"I have a bad feeling about this. Something's not right here. I can feel it in my bones," Fushimi said as he walked around the area and scouted the place

"Here he comes," A whisper came

"Get ready," Another whisper answered. It came from somewhere deep within the darkness that covered the alley.

"Now!" another whisper came again. This time _all_ of them taking a move.

So that's it for chapter 1 guys. If you would like to know how it continues, follow the story Thanks for taking your time to read this. Chapter 2 will be out shortly! Byee~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi~ Back again with chapter 2! Have fun~!

"What is this?" Fushimi said as he ran his fingers over one of the walls, they were crumbly. It is as if they were so soft that when you touched them, they just seem to fall apart.

"This isn't normal," Fushimi said as he wiped his hands on his uniform.

"How did they find our surveillance cameras? This is too weird," Seri said as she headed in the other direction that Fushimi went.

She scouted her area as she walked deeper into the dark. She got her saber out and was looking for any signs of movement. The silence was eerily disturbing. The silence seems to be shouting something at her.

"It's getting darker and darker," Fushimi said as he stepped forward. He was getting chills all over his body. This was too unusual to be true.

Seri had arrived at the end of the alley that branched from the main one. She raised her hand out in front of her and felt the wall. It was cold.

"Send backups now, I think I found something," Seri said into her walky-talky. A moment later, 2 other members walked cautiously towards her. Seri felt around the wall once more, it was metal, this was obviously a door. She felt around for a handle. She pushed the door and it opened to a room full of candles, spell books, powders, potions. It had a creepy feeling to it. Seri walked over to one of the shelves and took one of the bowl containing a powdery substance. She felt some in her hand and then put the bowl back. She walked over to the end of the room. She felt the end wall and stumbled back. She had a fear in her eyes. Her body trembled as she stepped out of the room.

"Contact Fushimi now! Get him out!" Seri said as she turned around and ran out

Black shadows jumped out at Fushimi. It didn't have a shape except for obvious fangs and long nails. All their bodies were merged into one.

"What are you? What do you want from me? What have you done?" Fushimi said as he took a battle position while looking around him. He could see that there were several of _them_ , but their bodies were just merged into one dark shadow covering the whole area.

"You don't remember? This is our revenge to you! We had hated you since the day we had met you!" The voices answered. Fushimi didn't answer that, he just stood while they surrounded him, closing in on him even more. The air was starting to suffocate him, he could feel fire burning in his throat. He dropped his saber and reached for his neck, he could barely see because his glasses were fogging up. He dropped down to his knees as he felt the shadows taking over his body. He wasn't going to give up yet. He struggled as he searched for air in the hot temperature. He could feel them taking over his soul as he gave them all the fight left. He fell backwards as the dark shadows ate away at his sight.

"Fushimi! Back off now! This is no place for us to fight!" Seri shouted as the got to the main alley. She didn't get an answer. She ran forward with the other members following her, their footsteps echoing throughout the whole place.

"Fushimi! Retreat! Not even you can handle this!" Seri shouted as they ran. They were getting nowhere. She swiped her hands in the air, creating a strike of blue aura to light the place up. From her aura lighting up the place, she could see dark shadows over something.

"Attack!" She commanded as the members rushed forward and sliced the shadows apart. Once the shadows were all gone, the place had become much lighter and they could see Fushimi lying on the ground, emotionless. They ran over to him to see if he was still conscious.

"Fushimi! Can you hear me?" Seri asked as the other members picked him up. There was silence in the air. The members rushed over to the car and they pulled a bed out. They placed Fushimi on the bed and 2 of them climbed in, closed the door, and the car started moving.

So that is chapter 2 guys! Hope you enjoyed it! If you are curious about what is going to happen to Fushimi, stay tuned! Bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

Seri climbed into the car which Munakata was on. She bowed politely at him before taking a seat.

"Where's Fushimi?" Munakata said as he put down his cup of coffee

"He got attacked, Captain," Seri replied with a sigh

"By who? It couldn't be that bad," Munakata said with confidence in his voice. It was true, Fushimi was one of their strongest members

"Well, Captain. I came across a room at the end of one of the alleys. I couldn't have mistaken what that room was for. I knew it all too well. The energy, everything in that room could've been behind this case," Seri said

"Oh? Tell me the details," Munakata said as he picked up his cup again and started to sip on his coffee

Seri looked down and closed her eyes before saying, "Black magic, the person behind this was using black magic. I don't think even Fushimi could handle it, Captain,"

Munakata dropped his cup of coffee and let it fall to the floor and break. He blinked a few times before her words sank in. _Black magic? Why would they go after Fushimi? They might be too strong for him to handle_ Munakata thought as he stared at nothing.

"Captain? Are you okay?" Seri's voice snapped Munakata back into reality

"Uh… yeah, how is he? Make sure he gets immediate treatment," Munakata said in a calm and sure voice, though you could hear a bit of fear in it.

"Yes, Captain. We are also almost at the headquarters," Seri said as she started to clean up the pieces of the broken cup. Once they have gotten to the headquarters, Fushimi was directly brought to the headquarters' hospital. The best doctor was assigned to treat him there.

"All of you may rest now," Seri said, dismissing the other members. They bowed politely before continuing to leave the place. A while later, the doctor walked out.

"How is he doc? Is he going to be okay?" Munakata asked as he faced the doctor. The doctor took his glass off and wiped them on his coat. He then put them back on.

"Well you see… the problem is…" The doctor said

"What's the problem doc?" Seri asked.

"My, my, how do I put this into words?" the doctor said. Munakata and Seri are starting to get worried.

"He slipped into a coma…" The doctor said hesitantly. _Oh no! Not another member down_ Munakata thought

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Munakata asked

"That is what I was trying to say… I just cant seem to get the right words," The doctor replied

* * *

Curious about what the doctor was going to say? Stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, you see... the big problem here is that we dont know when he'll wake up," The doctor said as a frown slipped onto his face.

 _This cant be happening, not at a critical time like this_ Seri thought as she took in what the doctor had said

"Is there no way to know?" Munakata asked

"The hard thing is that, he himself doesnt know that he is locked away in a coma, and until he realizes that, there will be a very slim chance of him gaining consciousness,"

"That is going to be hard, isnt it?" Munakata said as he looked over at Seri, who had her lips pursed and a worried look on her face

"But he definitely has a chance of surviving right?" Seri continued to ask

"Until he knows that he is in a coma, we cant be sure if he'll survive or not,"

"Alright.. i guess now we'll go back to work," Munakata said as he bowed politely at the doctor and turned around with Seri following behind him

"Huh? Where am I?" Fushimi wondered as he awoke. Soon enough, he realized that he was in the hospital room. "Why am i here? Where is everybody?" he wondered. He could hear voices of people talking outside, but they were so far away that it sounded so faint.

He wandered out of the room. _This doesnt look like the headquarter's hospital..._ Fushimi wondered as he walked along the corridor. He tried to find an exit but there wasnt any. He turned around but all the corridors looked the same. _Im stuck_ A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead.

Saruhiko, dont leave me

A voice came echoing down the hall. Fushimi snapped into realization as to who that voice belongs to.

Please, stay with me, Saruhiko

 _Mom?_ Fushimi thought as he looked around. Even though he doesnt see his mother anymore, he still remembers her voice loud and clear.

Saruhiko, we all love you. Please dont leave us

Fushimi covered his ears as the words ring. He remembered the last sentence his mother had said to him before he left her to join the Scepter 4.

I love you, Saruhiko. Please always remember that

Fushimi clenched at his coat as a bright flash of light appeared. A video of his mother came up onto the screen. Fear lashed into Fushimi's eyes. He didnt want to see it, or hear it. But something has forced him to keep is eyes open and torture him through it. _Mom.. Im so sorry.. i shouldve never left you.._ a tear glided softly down Fushimi's cheeks. Fear latched on to him. His legs tremble as the video showed his mother involved in a car crash. His mother's last words to him rang in his ears.

I love you, Saruhiko. Please always remember that

Fushimi has had enough of it. But he couldnt make it stop. It was like the scars in his heart had been opened up again. He couldnt forgive himself for leaving his mother alone.

Suddenly, just as how fast it had come, everything stopped. Fushimi was back again in the same hospital corridor, as if nothing has happened. _What am i going to face next?_ Fushimi thought in fear as he took a seat and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"NO! NO! NO!" Fushimi screamed

"You never loved me! I loved you! You never cared about me! None of you!" He said as tears streamed down his face

He stood back up and walked through another corridor while wiping away his tears

 **...**

"Seri, we need to talk about this case," Munakata said in his office

"The Fushimi case or the actual case we're dealing with?"

"The actual case,"

"Yes, Captain. What about it?"

"As the number of missing people increases, the harder it gets to find out who did it. Most of our suspects themselves, have disappeared. No main reason behind it. Do you think that the black magic could be the reason behind this all? How the person behind the scenes always does it without getting caught?"

"Yes, in fact I'm very sure of it, Captain. That could be the thing we're looking for this whole time,"

"I see… this will get harder for us because one of our top members are down,"

"I will try to ask the other members to fill in his place for now,"

"Go ahead, Seri. The earlier, the better,"

"Yes, Captain,"

And with that order, Seri went to call some of the top members of Scepter 4 and have them take over Fushimi's role until he comes back, that is if he does.

 **...**

"Yata! Have you heard the news from Scepter 4 about Fushimi?" Kusanagi asked Yata with a worried look on his face.

Yata rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa, "Why would I want anything to do with that monkey?"

"Well, he is like on the verge of dying right now, just in case you wanted to know," Kusanagi said as he waved his phone and turned around to clean his bar. Yata sat still, not knowing what to say. _It cant be that bad.. can it?_ He thought to himself as he stared out into the blank sky


	6. Chapter 6

Fushimi has never felt so scared in his life before. He staggered while walking down the corridor, trying to find a way out. He kicked one of the walls, and the wall tumbled down.

 _What?_

He looked beyond the broken walls. It led to nothing, nowhere. From where he was standing, all that he could see was darkness.

 _Where am I supposed to go? Where is everyone?_

He found a door at the end of the corridor. As he reached for the door handle, he hesitated. But at last he did open the door.

The room was filled with mirrors. Everywhere

Fushimi looked at his reflection. Something was different. It wasn't his Scepter 4 Fushimi kind of look. It was.. well, his look when he was still in middle school. _What else is this supposed to be?_

As he looked closer at his reflection, he realized that he wasn't alone. A figure was standing behind him. As he turned around, it was Yata. But he didn't look real, he was kind of translucent. The figure of Yata touched Fushimi on the shoulder

"What the hell are you doing here, Misaki?!" Fushimi said as he moved his hand to remove Yata's from his shoulder only to find out that he couldn't touch Yata.

"Saruhiko, you should've never betrayed Homra, it wasn't a good choice," Yata said. His voice echoed all around the room

"It was an exceptionally good choice I made," Fushimi said, annoyed, "Why would we waste the special power that we have only to act like gangsters?!"

Yata nodded with a look on his face Fushimi has never seen before. It was a mix of disappointment and.. sadness.

 _Was this how Misaki actually felt?_

Yata's figure walked over to one of the mirrors and kicked it down. Fushimi walked over to grab one of Yata's arms but then hesitated. Yata turned around.

"So long, Saruhiko,"

 _Misaki, this isn't like you… what the hell has gotten into you_

Yata jumped down from where he was standing. Fushimi heard a loud crash coming from below.

"Awfully weird," Fushimi said to no one inparticular

…

"Captain, without Fushimi around, we cant figure this case out fast enough," Seri reported to Munakata

"Hm… that kid sure has his ways of working," Munakata said. He looked at the papers that were stacked on his desks.

"More and more cases are starting to pile up. We have to figure a way out, with or without Fushimi," Munakata said as he took a paper. He read the case then rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Captain, what are we going to do?"

"We have to make a move. And fast,"

"Yes, Captain,"

"Order our top clansmen to take part in this immediately. This is the plan: We will set someone as a bait, and when that person, or thing, if going to strike. We will catch it and bring it into custody,"

"Umm… Captain… who will be the bait?"

"Since on average the victims are women, you, Seri, will be used as the bait,"

Seri took a step back. She has had an unpleasant experience with black magic before, and she isn't ready for it all to replay again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Captain. But does it have to be me? It's not that I question your choices or anything.. it's just that,"

"Seri… I trust you in this, please do it," Munakata said. It wasn't just for the case, he wants Seri to overcome her fear.

Seri reluctantly nodded and agreed.

…

"Uh… yes, I see, I'll ask her first if she's okay with it," Kusanagi said into the phone.

"Anna!" Kusanagi called to Anna as he turned around to face her.

"Munakata just called, he needed help with something. He wants you to go see him,"

"No way I'm letting Anna go alone!" Yata interrupted

Kusanagi turned around to look at Yata.

"No need for you to come, Misaki. I'll be fine," Anna stated

"Ah.. Uh.."

Anna walked out the door. As the bell rang softly, Kusanagi sighed.

"Yata… You sure you don't want to go see him?" Kusanagi asked once more

"Sure as hell!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Reisi, why did you call so suddenly?" Anna said as she entered Munakata's office. The door closed softly behind her.

"I'm sorry to request you to come to the headquarters so suddenly. There is a very urgent case I need to talk about," Munakata replied

Anna nodded and took a seat.

"There has been tons of cases reporting missing people. We have already pin down some of our suspects, but even they have disappeared. Not too long ago, we had some sort of bad encounter which has caused one of our top members to slip into coma. If the person, or thing, doing all this could even take down one of our strongest members so easily… it must be very powerful," Munakata explained to Anna.

"Reisi… what is this thing or person you're talking about?"

"Well, we don't know who, but we suspect they're using black magic,"

Anna nodded as calmly as ever, she didn't look startled, not even one bit.

"I will do my best to help you, Reisi," Anna said with confidence in her voice. Munakata smiled gently.

"Thank you very much for your help,"

"It's totally fine,"

Munakata then continued to explain his plan to Anna while Anna nodded understandingly of how it is going to play out.

A while later, Anna returned to the Homra bar.

"Izumo, the Blue King asked for our help. There is a big case going on and he needs our help for it,"

"So, we agreed to help them?" Kusanagi said as he wiped some dust of the table. Anna nodded

"HAH?! We are helping the blues again?!" Yata shouted

"Yata, it's Anna's decision. We'll have to help. They might find a cure for Fushimi," Kusanagi said.

"Ah.. uh.. Why would I want to help that monkey?!" Yata said as his voice cracked a bit. Kusanagi smiled.

…

 _Psstt.. psstt…_

A strange sound was coming from somewhere. Fushimi knew hell good where it came from, but he couldn't stop the sound.

 _Stop it! Ough_

It came from inside his own mind

 _Fushimi Saruhiko, wake up!_

"What the actual hell… it's like my mind is divided into two, I cant even control what it's thinking," Fushimi said out loud. He felt like talking to another him

 _Wake up! I'm telling you, wake up!_

"What do you mean wake up?! I obviously have my eyes open here!" Fushimi said again

 _You're going to run out of time soon… wake up! Open your eyes!_

"My eyes _are_ open!" Fushimi was getting so annoyed at the voice inside his head

 _Please… wake up before you will drift away.. forever_

"Can you just stop? It's really getting on my nerves,"

…

Munakata entered the doctor's office. Alone

"Oh, what a surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?" the doctor turned around to face Munakata, "Please, have a seat,"

"Doctor, it's regarding Fushimi's case. Has there been any improvements? Or anything at all,"

the doctor opened a drawer and pulled a thick folder out. He flipped it open, "So far, there has been very little improvements. The things that have been getting better is his heart rate, which is a good sign,"

Munakata sighed, "No other improvements at all, doc?"

"well, there is this one other thing.." the doctor trailed off, "Follow me to Fushimi's room," The doctor stood up and walked out the door, Munakata following him behind.

As they entered Fushimi's room, nothing was different. All the machine kind of stuff were still there. Some stuff were attached to Fushimi's body.

"So what is it?"

"there has actually been little signs of movement from him. That's saying that he has reached a point in his coma where his mind will start telling him to wake up. It will constantly tell him, but if he keeps on denying it, the slimmer the chance will be of him staying alive,"

"I see, doc. Isn't there any other ways to speed up the recovery?"

"If he denies his own mind.. maybe he wont deny someone else's mind. It's kind of like.. hm… if someone has a kind of special connection with him, they might be able to get into his coma and tell him to wake up. That might work," The doctor said, but you can tell that he wasn't sure.

"This is kind of hard. Will an old friend help?"

"We don't know for sure,"

"I see, doc. Thank you," Munakata said as he left the room


End file.
